


meow

by Freckledconstellatixns



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Halloween, M/M, Random & Short, soft fluff, stray kids - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-19
Updated: 2018-10-19
Packaged: 2019-08-04 14:21:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16348355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Freckledconstellatixns/pseuds/Freckledconstellatixns
Summary: "Isn't your whole concept dark?""Cats can be black Chan"





	meow

**Author's Note:**

> im so sorry I thought of this randomly and yes its shit but imma still post it lmao ,, anyways its short like everything else abt me so

Chan loves Autumn just as much as the next person, he loves the multicolour leaves and the crunch of them as he walked down the sidewalk. He loved the silhouette of the bare, thin trees as he took pictures of the pink and orange skies. He loved everything about the chilly season, everything except Halloween. He did like the children, don't get him wrong, but the high pitched screams from them as they shoved their bags greedily toward you wasn't his favourite thing ever. Some years he'd disable his doorbell and dim all the light, acting as if the place was vacant so as not to deal with them - except he figured out he hated the pounding incessant knocks of the yelling children, as if they didn't already have two bags full of candy. His boyfriend, Changbin, of course adored Halloween and like the biggest child, always begged Chan to take his niece trick or treating to which Chan would always quickly decline leaving his boyfriend a huffing, pouting mess. 

 

Well, Halloween rolled around again and for the second year in a row Chan couldn't seem to fight Changbin this time around. Changbin lay vertically on the bed, gazing at Chan who was curled up by the head-board, not paying attention to his conspiring boyfriend. Swiftly, Changbin rolled off the side of the bed, somewhat happy Chan didn't even raise a brow in his direction. He rummaged in the bathroom for a minute, the clattering of products falling onto the sink counter as he hummed softly under his breath. Chan grumbled in irritation at the noisy interruption, lifting his head lazily to glare at the open bathroom door before letting it fall again.

 

Changbin peaked his head from the door, checking if the older was paying any attention, which he wasn't. Stepping out from the bathroom, Changbin crawled back onto the bed and sat on his knees, looking wide eyed with a matching smile toward an inattentive Chan. 

 

“Chaaaannie” Changbin whined, growing tired of the staring and being obviously ignored. Chan sighed dramatically and allowed his phone to fall from his grasp, looking up in mild annoyance. 

 

He was quick to fall into a slight fit of laughter that had the younger pouting at the act. 

 

“What are you doing?” Chan bellowed with a barking laugh, his eyes squinting as Changbin huffed with crossed arms. 

 

“It's Halloween hyung! I'm a cat!” Changbin defended loudly, his nose curled in a cute “snarl” that Chan found amusing. 

 

“Isn't your whole concept dark?” Chan joked with a shake of his head and another slip of a chuckle. 

 

Changbin hated this, it wasn't funny. He thought his costume was great.

 

“Cats can be black Chan” He protested in a mumbled, turning his body from his boyfriend. Chan groaned and leaned to place his chin on Changbin's shoulder, pecking his exposed neck with ease. 

 

“Where are you going with black whiskers, a pink nose and cute cat ears?” The older questioned, his fingers reaching up to fiddle with the cat ears place on the dark messy locks of his boyfriends head. 

 

Changbin seemed hesitant to ask, looking like a child more than ever 

“I wanted to take your niece trick or treating..”

 

Chan sighed, knowing this was coming like every other year yet this time, seeing Changbin all dressed up and practically bouncing with excitement except for the fact he was afraid of the elders answer. Chan pressed a swift kiss to Changbin's cheek as he muttered a resentful but distinctive “okay”. Changbin sprung off the bed, clapping at the word as he began to frantically grab at Chan and pull him off the bed, chanting words of thanks and love as he smothered Chan's face in kisses of adoration. 

 

Chan didn't know why he hadn't said yes earlier, because he had never seen his boyfriend so ecstatic and adorable as he was now. The others unwavering, childlike smile so endearing that to Chan, the screaming bratty children were worth it. 

  
  



End file.
